


Obedience

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, frostshield - Freeform, submissive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony lets Steve use Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

'Don't go anywhere,' Tony smiles against Loki's lips and kisses him one more time before leaving the bedroom and shutting the door behind him. Loki bits back a snarky reply, not wanting to deserve a gag. What he already got seems to be enough. Wrists and ankles tied to the bed with a rough rope, not too tight, allowing him to bend his knees and he does that to somewhat lessen the pressure of the plug. It's a vibrating one and Tony has the remote. Fortunately he chose the lowest setting, Loki can take that without breaking into tears or fighting the urge to come without permission.

He stares at the ceiling, wondering how long it will last this time and what exactly he is being punished for. He never stopped misbehaving but has no clue how much Tony knows. Did Banner complain about the threats of merciless tortures Loki hissed at him? Did Hawkeye guess who broke his bow and stole his arrows? Or is this just a way of helping Loki avoid such temptations? Immobilised and distracted, he barely remembers he is the god of mischief. Tony gave him a new identity- Loki is now his slave.

Loki cannot deny that there's pleasure in submission. He loves it, loves being controlled and used. Although he can break free, he never does it, the illusion of helplessness and vulnerability is just too alluring. Life is simpler now- Tony decides about everything that concerns Loki, punishes him when he deserves it and uses him for his own pleasure. Loki doesn't resist, doesn't struggle, he accepted Tony's dominance over him and learnt to enjoy it. Like now, he waits patiently for Tony's return, anticipates sensual pain and a shattering orgasm. He's grateful for the rope, its rough texture reminds him to be still, if he wants to avoid rope burns.

When the door finally opens, Loki is drowsy but ready to please his master. Unconsciously, he spreads his legs a bit and licks his lips, preparing himself to be taken. It may be only his imagination, but it feels like the vibrations of the plug are stronger now and he moans in appreciation.

The bed dips under Tony's weight, his hand strokes Loki's calf, lightly, there's no rush. Loki relaxes and leans into the touch, Tony reaches higher and higher, his fingers on Loki's inner thighs. It's then that Loki lifts his head from the pillow and his smile fades away. Blond hair, blue eyes first remind him of Thor. Being seen like this by Thor would be a disaster but when he recognises Steve Rogers, it's even worse.

Steve doesn't really look like himself. His heart-warming smile of a big teddy bear is gone, replaced by a predatory look on his face. Loki freezes for a moment, then starts to thrash around, trying to pull away from Steve, although he is still tied down. A firm grip on his chin keeps him in place, only his legs kick out without coordination.

'There, there,' Steve says ironically, lazily tracing the line of Loki's jaw. 'You don't want to be a bad boy, do you? Tony told me what happens to you when you're bad. You don't want that, hmm?'

Loki honestly does not know the answer. Pain, humiliation, discipline, it's both arousing and shameful, it makes him so conflicted. But when the spanking begins, he can finally stop over-thinking everything and focus on physical sensation. Thus it's difficult to say if he wants to earn a punishment or not.

'You must be wondering what I'm doing here,' Steve continues, now caressing Loki's bottom lip. 'Tony is so proud of how well he trained you and thought that it's such a shame that no one else can appreciate his effort. He wants me to try you out.'

Loki knows he should be outraged and offended by that explanation and Tony's attitude. He should use his real strength and release himself, then give Tony a taste of his medicine. It's wrong, so, so wrong to enjoy being objectified, reduced to a sex toy. But Steve is glaring at him hungrily, the vibrating plug shakes Loki's entire body and he feels weak with arousal. Tony must be watching them and that makes things even better.

Seconds later, Steve straddles Loki's chest and quickly undoes his trousers. Loki moans when he sees how well endowed Steve is. Well, well, the serum does make wonders to tiny weaklings. Steve's cock is thick and long, and it will not be easy to take it. Loki cannot wait.

'Be good and don't make this hard on yourself,' Steve says as he gets closer to Loki's mouth.

Loki is tempted to resist, make Steve use force. He imagines being held down and choked repeatedly, until he cries and begs. What would Tony do? However, that kind of misbehaving might mean whipping. Loki shivers at the memory of the big black whip that sends him to his knees after two-three blows. Perhaps it's better to do as he's told.

So he opens his mouth and lets Steve slip in, marvelling at the size. His jaw is going to hurt, not to mention his ass. He will be left so sore, Tony will tease him about his limping.

Steve doesn't go all the way in, he rubs against Loki's tongue, encouraging him to lick. Loki doesn't waste time, he hollows his cheeks and sucks. Steve watches him and grins, Loki's lips stretched around his girth twitch when he lowers his hands and thread his fingers through Loki's messy hair. One good pull makes Loki's eyes water, his scalp aches and burns, and Steve pulls out completely. His cock is now wet with precome and saliva, exactly how he wanted. Loki lets out a whine when the wetness is smeared all over his face, the hot touch of Steve's cockhead burns him. It's humiliating to have a cock laying on his forehead but he endures it. He clenches his fists, nails digging into palms and reminds himself to be obedient.

Steve fills his mouth again and the playtime seems to be over. He cups the back of Loki's head, raises it slightly and begins to thrust deep and hard. The angle is awkward, Loki can barely breathe, he gags when Steve reaches his throat and hits it on and on. Swallowing is now a luxury Loki cannot afford, he drools but it doesn't matter, his face is already covered with fluids. He squeezes his eyes shut, grateful for the fast pace and listens to muffled groans. Steve is so demanding and untroubled by constant choking noises and involuntary squirming of Loki's body.

When Steve lets go of him, Loki is light-headed, coughs and gasps for breath. He misses the discomfort of having his face fucked like this almost immediately. Luckily Steve is not done with him yet. Loki's breath hitches when the plug is removed, yanked out of him. The sudden emptiness feels strange, though not as strange as Steve's fingers. Loki's hole is lubed and stretched but also sensitive. He can still feel the vibrations.

Steve easily pushes two fingers and laughs when it makes Loki arch off the bed and cry out desperately. He reaches in deeper, searching and finds the prostate, it's swollen and he rubs it a few times. Loki screams and tries to close his legs, it's all too much.

'Beg me,' Steve growls and pressed harder. It's more pain than pleasure now and Loki slurs, 'Please, please' without thinking. He doesn't know what he's asking for.

'Lift,' Steve pats his thigh and pushes a pillow under Loki's bottom, then withdraws his fingers. He's still wearing his trousers and a t-shirt, Loki cannot decide if it's good or bad. His mind is filled with mental images of him pressed against a wall or bent over a desk and Steve forcing him to stay quiet and take it like a man. A little quicky with clothes still on, without discussion about consent.

Steve kneels between Loki's legs and without further ado thrust in. It's exactly as painful as Loki imagined, Steve's fat cock stretches him so much, he feels paralysed and torn apart by the time Steve bottoms out. He has never taken such a big cock, it hurts and stings awfully, and Steve doesn't give him a moment to adjust. Loki cries for real and bits his lip, as Steve starts violently fucking him, deep and fast, unmoved by the pain he's causing. He's determined to make Loki's body yield to him.

Loki doesn't even hear footsteps, so lost in the overwhelming sensations. He moans shamelessly and pants out, 'Yess,' like a good slut, squeezes Steve, tries to rock his hips to impale himself even more.

'You were right,' Steve chuckles and gives Loki a particularly hard thrust. 'Well-trained.'

'Told you,' Tony replies with a hint of pride in his voice. Loki's eyes snap open and he sees his master standing next to the bed, his expression cold. No endearments or gentle caresses, Tony just stands there to make sure Loki behaves himself.

'T-Tony,' Loki whispers, struggles to touch him with his left hand but Tony is just out of reach.

'Shut up. And don't you dare come.'

That might be a problem. Loki is close, so close, there's no way he can take this ruthless fucking without an orgasm or two. He doesn't have his cockring on and the lust in Steve's eyes, his unrelenting pace certainly does not make it any easier. Loki tugs at restraints, the pain doesn't alleviate his arousal, he sobs and begs. Tony considers his plea for a few moments, then turns to Steve and says, 'Harder.'

Loki throws his head back, closes his eyes, pushes away thoughts of strong men overpowering him, bending his body to their will. He's trembling so badly with repressed need for release, Tony said no, Tony didn't give him permission and they both want to impress Steve, so Loki clenches his teeth and waits for it to be over.

It's worth the effort. When Steve finally comes with a shout and fills Loki to the brim, he is surprised that Loki endured it without breaking in floods of tears. He even praises Loki but his voice is muffled and Loki barely registers that. He's on the very edge of a mind-numbing orgasm, barely holding it back, Steve pulls out slowly just to tease him. Despite that, Loki manages to remain a good boy and doesn't disobey his master.

His lust-fogged brain is so focused on not coming that he doesn't even notice when Steve leaves. He only sees Tony, who patiently unties the rope and gently rubs reddened and swollen ankles, then wrists. He tells Loki how good he was, how well he took it.

'Come, let's get you cleaned up,' Tony smiles and helps Loki get up. It's just as Loki predicted- he's limping and Tony's amused. They take a shower together, warm water relaxes taut muscles, Loki sighs and leans against Tony, too tired to wash himself. It's ok because Tony is used to that, he often exhaust his slave and then has to clean him.

'You deserved a reward,' Tony whispers between kissing Loki's neck and closes his hand around Loki's cock. It happens so fast, only a couple of strokes and Loki's knees give in, he groans and thanks Tony without delay. He's out of breath again and Tony has to take advantage and kiss him deeply.

Later, when they lie in bed, embraced, Loki thinks how simple his life is now. He's not a prince, nor a Jotun monster, there's no family drama or resentment in his and Tony's bedroom. He only has to obey Tony and avoid questioning his choices. It's uncomplicated and perfect.


End file.
